Raven: Kerwhizz
Raven: Kerwhizz is a 2007 TV Series of high-packed action and racing with Thomas the Tank Engine and his many friends. The TV Series took out 182 villains, which was 45% of Raven: Dinosaurs Strike. Synopsis In the Kerwhizz world, Thomas, Percy and James with the top 2 warriors from the Week 1, 2 and 3 heats from Raven world answer questions to test their memory. Once a winner is announced, that engine will choose to race another engine in the race world. In Sydney, Ayla, has just becoming to befriend the other warriors as they aid her in a mission to make her an infamous visitor and save her world from numerous villains. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema * John Varney - Varna * Kerry Aniston - Kenra * Aled Diamond - Dialed * Sonia Durkin - Kinia * Naeem Patel - Napat * Laura Hannah - Lauha * Ross Kall - Roska * Adam Ghadr - Ghada * Laura Oak - Oklar * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal * Carlos Ersan - Ersca * Harriet Skyaski - Skiha * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa * Kam Warner - Warka * Sophie Hughs - Huiso * Jacob Scipio - Kerwhizzitor * Joseph May - Thomas The Tank Engine * Rob Rackstraw - James The Red Engine / Nigel * Keith Wickham - Stan / Salty The Dockyard Diesel * Martin Sherman - Percy The Small Engine * Colm Feore - Toby The Tram Engine * Jules de Jongh - Emily * Keith Wickham - Edward The Blue Engine * Tina Desai - Ashima the Indian Tank Engine * Dan Li - Yong Bao * Yvonne Grundy - Nia * Rachael Miller - Rebecca The British Engine * Eddie Redmayne - Ryan, Engine Of Courage * Kerry Shale - Gordon The Big Engine * Rupert Degas - Flynn The Fire Engine * Nicola Stapleton - Rosie * Teresa Gallagher - Belle * Glenn Wrage - Spencer The Silver Engine * Ayla Monreal - Herself Obstacles Cockatoo Island # Quad Steps # Rolling Pin (33 villain fails) # Domino Pipes (4 villain fails) # Wingnut Alley (27 villain fails) # Hourglass Drop (31 villain fails) # Warped Wall St Louis # Quintuple Steps # Tick Tock (18 villain fails) # Rotating Bridge # Cannonball Alley (11 villain fails) # Nail Clipper (11 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder (22 villain fails) # Floating Stairs (1 villain fail) # Body Prop (9 villain fails) # Spider Rope Episodes * Episode 1: Castle Kingdom (June 3, 2007) * Episode 2: The Daring Dino Dash (June 10, 2007) * Episode 3: Egypt (June 17, 2007) * Episode 4: The Fairy Tale Trail (June 24, 2007) * Episode 5: The Four Season Freeway (July 1, 2007) * Episode 6: The Super Ace Rainbow Race (July 8, 2007) * Episode 7: Moonlight Night Flight (July 15, 2007) * Episode 8: Baltimore (July 22, 2007) * Episode 9: The Crazy Cave Caper (July 29, 2007) * Episode 10: Spooky Speedway (August 5, 2007) * Episode 11: The Wild Wild West (August 12, 2007) * Episode 12: Overgrown Garden Getaway (August 19, 2007) * Episode 13: The Big Apple (August 26, 2007) * Episode 14: Giant Jungle Jetway (September 2, 2007) * Episode 15: Treasure Island Trail (September 9, 2007) Songs # Race With You 2:16 # Castle On The Hill (Castle Kingdom) 4:22 # Dorothy The Dinosaur (The Daring Dino Dash) 2:13 # Forever May Not Be Long Enough (Egypt) 3:55 # Three Wishes (The Fairy Tale Trail) 2:32 # December 1963 (Oh, What A Night) (The Four Season Freeway) 3:36 # Living In A Rainbow (The Super Ace Rainbow Race) 2:15 # Dream On (Moonlight Night Flight) 2:12 # Let's Get To Work (Baltimore) 2:31 # Caveland (The Crazy Cave Caper) 2:43 # Do The Owl (Spooky Speedway) 2:26 # Move Your Body (The Wild Wild West) 2:03 # Grow (Overgrown Garden Getaway) 2:11 # Central Park, New York (The Big Apple) 1:31 # So Many Animals (Giant Jungle Jetway) 2:13 # Buried Treasure (Treasure Island Trail) 2:19 * Duration: 41:18 minutes Category:TV Series Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Raven: Kerwhizz Category:2007